Admittance
by Ekclectic
Summary: Set after "Lead" Olivia wants answers to the questions Alex continues to evade


_Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or any of the characters therein, that illustrious honor belongs to Dick Wolf. _

_Warning: This is a work of fiction involving a somewhat graphic depiction - description of consensual acts between two woman. If that isn't your thing then re-tweak your search engine and back away slowly from the fanfic. _

_This is set sometime after Lead…_

**Admittance**

They had flirted and skirted around their attraction for years; a look here, a smile there. Alex shuddered slightly as she visualized the dynamic woman who had held a place in her heart since her first year working with the 1-6. There had been something from the start that had drawn her to Olivia. She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that, but it was her obvious passion for the victims had touched something within Alex. Before accepting the vacated ADA position at the 1-6, Alex had only known victims through impersonal interviews and pointed questions spoken and asked in a courtroom for the sole purpose of winning the case and raising her conviction rating. Yes, she could admit that her reasons for accepting the position at the 1-6 had been born of political motivations… she had figured more live victims, more live voters, which would put her one more step closer to the DA's chair. Her first case with the unit had dulled that perception, as had her passionate arguments with the only female in the unit.

She had never felt attracted to a woman before that moment, but the low punch in the gut and the annoying way her eyes kept drifting from intense brown eyes, to full lips every time she and Olivia argued had made that attraction hard to deny. Feelings that were all together becoming very hard to ignore, especially with their budding friendship.

Alex checked her watch as she heard her cell vibrate against her desk.

"_Long day, drinks after work - O'Malley's, my treat"_

Alex felt her lips curve up slightly as she replied back.

"_Long day is right. O'Malley's? Sure. What time?"_

She set her phone down on her desk again and sighed. If they were going to O'Malley's then that meant the whole squad would be there. It seemed lately that Olivia was avoiding being alone with her. Alex knew the detective was still more than a little hurt by the fact that her phone calls had not been returned when Alex had left the witness protection program; but every time Alex had attempted to broach the subject Olivia had killed the conversation. Her actions in this matter as well as her own past behavior had led Alex to believe that she might not be alone in her attraction.

From the start Olivia had been a hard read. She was a hard woman with a strong personality - working in a predominantly male environment, traits she and Alex both shared. She wore her hair short and could be found in pants and slacks a hell of a lot more often than skirts and dresses - not that she didn't own any. Alex had seen Olivia outside of regs a few times and each occasion had taken her breath away - it was easy to overlook the brunettes beauty when she was in her detective scrubs. Alex chuckled slightly at the though - well her beauty wasn't really that easy to ignore at all if she was honest about it.

She looked down at her phone as it vibrated again.

"_Cancel. The guys are calling it a night early. Next time."_

Alex frowned slightly and replied.

"_What about you and I just grab something… dinner?"_

Olivia looked down at the incoming text and froze. As much as she wanted, as much as she dreamed and fantasized about her ADA - she was absolutely terrified to be alone with the woman. She found herself becoming unable to hide the attraction she had kept secret for years. She had thought when Alex had left to go into protection that those feeling would have died out - but when she had re-appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, they had re-appeared stronger than ever. Every conversation, every look, every accidental touch was over analyzed, replayed a million times in her head and each one brought back a wave of lust that was quickly starting to spiral out of control.

Olivia bit her lower lip and put her phone back in its case. She could lie and say a case had come up, but with Alex being the ADA that was a lie she could quickly get caught in. She found herself laughing at her foolishness. She had faced down rapists, murderers - the sickest sadistic human filth in New York but she couldn't bear to face down one unarmed, incredibly intelligent and absolutely gorgeous ADA.

She felt her phone vibrate again and looked at the message.

"_Olivia?"_

Olivia sighed and shook her head.

"_Something has come up, maybe next week?"_

_Alex felt her face flush in annoyance when she read the detective's answer. Dimmit Olivia. Alex frowned and decided she had had enough of this phone tag. She was going to clear the air between Olivia and herself - if nothing else then at least about the lack of returned phone calls. Grabbing her coat, Alex locked her office door and hurried to hail a cab._

_Olivia tapped her fingers slightly with the soft music coming out of the radio. Everyone had already left and since she had the time, she was catching up on her DD5s. She was avoiding going home to her empty apartment where she would be left alone with her memories; which would inevitably return to the woman whom she had blown off earlier in the day. Her heart almost stopped as a slightly husky voice greeted her._

"_Such dedication is certainly admirable detective, but even New York's finest need to eat."_

_Olivia turned to see the amused smile on Alexandra Cabot's pale face and felt her jaw fall open slightly in shock at being caught. She turned back to her reports and tried to continue working although her concentration was blown._

_Alex assessed the detective, wondering for the umpteenth time if she preferred Olivia with long or short hair. She was so focused on her internal debate she almost missed the involuntary movement of her hand as it reach forward in an attempt to run itself through the soft locks. Alex cleared her throat and moved forward to sit on the corner of the detectives desk._

_Olivia felt the heat from Alex's body as she settled herself against the desk and Olivia surreptitiously looked over at the long smooth legs that were crossed in front of her. Without thought Olivia ran her eyes over and up Alex's expensively clad body, stopping at the bemused expression in the deep cobalt eyes that met her gaze. She could see the lawyers mind turning behind her gaze and was surprised when Alex leaned back coyly._

"_Do I meet your inspection detective? Like what you see? Now can we get a bite to eat, I am famished."_

_Olivia scowled slightly and turned away, "I'm busy Alex, like I indicated when I messaged you, perhaps another time."_

_Alex frowned, this was not going at all how she wanted it. She decided to break their norm and violate Olivia's personal space - knowing that more than anything would make an impression. _

_She reached forward and placed her hand on the back of Olivia's chair and spun the detective around and away from the desk. Lifting her leg slightly, Alex placed her heel between the detective's spread legs and kicked the chair back, loving the indignant look on Olivia's face._

"_I am not taking no for an answer Olivia, You have avoided me for the past month and ever since I was re-assigned as the squad ADA you have found every excuse in the world not to talk to me. I think after all our history I, at least warrant more of an explanation."_

_Olivia stood and placed herself toe to toe with the tall blond, her voice raised slightly._

"_I don't owe you a damn thing Cabot! I told you I was busy and the next thing I know you show up here in my squad room demanding that I spend time with you. Did if ever occur to you that I am not someone you can push around? Did the thought ever enter that pretty blond head of yours that maybe I don't want to spend time with you. Whatever we had before you left… whatever that meant to you - and it obviously didn't mean shit judging from your behavior once you returned to the city, whatever that was - IT NO LONGER EXISTS!"_

_Olivia watched blue eyes widen and saw Alex's mouth go slack and it was then that Olivia realized that in her anger she had actually laid her hands on the attorney. She had her hands around Alex's thin upper arms, their chests were pressed against each other and their faces were only inches away. Olivia felt a jolt of desire roll through her body and looked into blue eyes - momentarily lost in the heat she saw there. Olivia felt her mouth descending slowly and at the last minute she pulled herself out of the trance - pushing away from the beautiful ADA._

_Alex was shaken, her body trembling with a mixture of shock and arousal. Olivia had been so close to kissing her and then at the last minute, just as Alex had started to close her eyes she had felt her body released and had opened them to find Olivia almost on the other side of the room, her chest heaving her hands clawed slightly and her dark brown eyes glaring. She looked feline, animalistic, dangerous and sexy as hell. Unable to resist the temptation to throw the detective over the edge Alex resumed her perch on Olivia's desk and dropped her voice an octave as she chuckled softly._

"_Why Olivia if I am not mistaken you almost tried to kiss me just then? I think now I know why you won't look at me… why you keep refusing to have dinner with me… you…?"_

_Her taunting was cut short as the detective crossed the room in three long strides and placed her hands on the desk on either side of Alex's hips. Olivia leaned forward, her voice raw from want, anger and fear and authority were mixed emotions in her voice as she whispered harshly._

"_Don't Alex… don't say it… don't even think it."_

_Alex lifted an elegantly curved eyebrow and leaned back slightly as she raised her hands and slipped them under the lapels of the detective's leather jacket, whispering._

"_Don't say what Olivia?"_

_She heard and felt the growl of frustration that left the detectives mouth as her lips were crushed against Olivia's. She felt her body pushed back against the desk as Olivia pushed a knee between her legs, rubbing and grinding between them even as her lips were assaulted. Alex tugged the detective closer and pushed back against her, moaning loudly as her most dangerous fantasies were coming to life right in front of her. _

_Olivia registered the hot moan that sounded against her lips and moaned one of her own as she felt the ADA pulling her closer. She refused to believe that this was happening… that this was Alexandra Cabot against her, pulling her close, kissing her back, grinding her body to hers… it was all too much to even begin to believe. _

_She slid her hands up and palmed the high mounds beneath the ADA's shirt, enjoying the murmuring purr of pleasure that erupted from Alex's mouth… a mouth she was currently, slowly and effectively making her own. Her tongue slid against the counselor's back and forth in an imitation and promise of other things to come. The need to see if the flesh beneath the expensive suits was as smooth as she had always wondered drove Olivia further. Roughly she broke away from the kiss, her lips kissing a heated trail down the blonde's exposed neck, her teeth nipping and pulling at the firm column of flesh as her hands found the buttons of a silk shirt. She bit down on Alex's neck as she ground her knee against the damp heat between her legs and ripped the blouse open. _

_Alex felt like she was on fire, and melting fast. Her eyes flew open as Olivia ripped open her shirt and in that moment she registered that she was lying on her back, getting more and more naked by the minute in the middle of the 1-6 squad room. Regretfully she knew neither Olivia's or her own career would survive the scandal if they were caught in this compromising situation. She pulled together every ounce of control she could muster and placed a hand against Olivia's chest, stilling her as she sat up. She smiled, almost shyly, at the woman who just moments ago had been ravaging her body and placed a finger against her full lips, whispering._

"_I don't want to stop, I have dreamt of feeling you against me like this for so long I can scarcely believe that this is real. But we both love our jobs too much to be caught like this. Can we go somewhere and talk?"_

_Olivia nodded mutely and pulled away… her mind still trying to wrap itself around her loss of control. Her entire body was pulsating with need and the flimsy material between her legs was in all probability ruined. She had never wanted anything, anyone as much as she wanted the lawyer in front of her. Shaking she nodded again and pulled away, wincing at the paperwork that had been shifted and mixed together from their little scuffle. She started straightening her desktop to give Alex time to recover and redress. A small laugh drew her attention to the blond and Olivia looked up and saw Alex indicating her ripped blouse._

"_I suppose this is my just desert for pushing you the way I did Olivia."_

_Olivia felt a slight blush color her cheeks and couldn't help but smile back._

"_I was acting under extreme emotional disturbance and can't possibly be held accountable for my actions."_

_She watched Alex's blue eyes light up at the legal jargon as she playfully returned the light banter. _

"_The burden of proof lies in your ability to prove to the jury that you in no way could appreciate the consequences of your actions, and judging by your actions detective, I find it hard to believe that you could not appreciate the consequences."_

_As she spoke she leaned forward and lightly kissed the detective's soft lips, her fingertips teasing Olivia's belt buckle, enjoying the way Olivia's breath caught in her throat. Alex smiled and slid her lips along the defined jaw and nipped at an exposed ear lobe._

"_Care to present evidence to counter my claim detective? Something tells me the evidence would more than support my theory."_

_With that said Alex tugged Olivia forward and kissed her again, deeper, her slender hands sliding through the detectives hair as she slowly spread her legs and pulled Olivia between them. She nipped at her lower lip and parted her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen slowly. Their tongues slid together easily as their hands explored each other's bodies further. _

_Alex pulled away first, her voice shaky as she leaned her head against Olivia's shoulder._

"_This is why I didn't call you back Olivia. It's true that thinking of coming back here reminded me of my attempted murder, I didn't lie about that, but I was mostly afraid of this, of you."_

_She raised her head and looked into the detectives soft brown eyes._

"_I've wanted you since we met, although I didn't recognize the feeling at first; and as we let our walls down and began to get to know each other better it became much more pronounced. I tried to keep it from you because I didn't want to complicate your life or my own. It killed me to leave you Liv. There was so much I wanted to say when the marshals took me away. There was not a day or a night that passed that I didn't think of you. That insurance adjuster, the one I told you about. Every night he would whisper my name… and every night I would whisper yours. Please don't hate me for not calling you back. We don't even have to pursue this if you don't want to, I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore."_

_Olivia looked into the blue eyes that had haunted her night after night and knew that she had never felt more at peace than she did at this moment. She slid her hand up and tucked an errant blond stand behind Alex's ear, her voice husky with emotion._

"_There is nothing to pursue, there is just nothing to hold back anymore. I could never hate you Alex."_

_She smiled slowly and leaned forward, kissing the soft full lips once more._

"_Lets get out of here."_

_A/N: Sorry to cliff everyone, but this being the first Law and Order and the first femslash fic I have ever written, I thought it more fitting to let the anticipation build. Thanks for reading - reviews/suggestions are most welcome_


End file.
